


Fancy Dress

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may not have thought this completely through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress

Title: Fancy Dress  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry may not have thought this completely through.  
Word Count: ~700  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Fluff.  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) 's Monthly Drabble Challenge #15: To begin a fic with the words "Harry was poised above Draco..." AND for the [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)**slythindor100** 's challenge #49: To use at least ten of the words listed below in a fic.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
Shaft  
Shudder  
Baseball  
Ink  
Sequin  
Inundate  
Undulate  
Sepia  
Peril  
Blade  
Elastic  
Column  
Innocence  
Hollow  
Spill  
  
  
~

Fancy Dress

~

Harry was poised above Draco getting ready to paint the last of the kohl ink onto his eyes.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Draco whinged, blinking furiously whenever Harry’s hand slipped and some of the dark sepia landed in his eye. “And watch that thing. It’s as sharp as a blade when it hits my eye!”

Grinning, Harry replied, “It’s not easy being beautiful, Draco.”

“Watch it or I’ll make _you_ wear this,” Draco muttered. “The sequins are bloody itchy, too...”

“Stop moving,” Harry instructed. “And don’t pout. I have to put this lipstick on you next.”

“What?” Draco gave a shudder at the look in Harry’s eyes. “Why lipstick? Maybe just lip gloss...”

With a sigh, Harry leaned closer. “You look great in lipstick, though. Please? For me?”

Draco rolled his eyes but sat quietly as Harry finished applying the makeup.

As Harry leaned back, he smiled at the enticing picture Draco made, unable to resist stroking his fingertips tenderly over the white column of Draco’s throat. “Gorgeous,” he whispered.

Draco smirked. “Of course I am,” he said. Casting an admiring look at Harry’s outfit, he said, “And you don’t look that bad yourself. I like how tight those trousers are...”

Unable to resist the invitation in those limpid grey eyes, Harry dragged Draco up and out of his chair before capturing his lips in a searing kiss that quickly deepened into passionate snogging.

Their arms went around each other, and soon Draco’s hips began to undulate in an attempt to get closer to Harry.

“Gods, why must you... start this... sort of thing... when we have to... leave?” he gasped in between the small moans that were spilling from his lips.

Harry didn’t answer, he simply kissed his way back over to Draco’s mouth, swallowing the delicious sounds the blond was making.

The slow glide of Draco’s tongue in his mouth made Harry groan as his shaft quickly came to attention. He felt an answering hardness as he thrust against Draco and he began fumbling with the outfit Draco was wrapped in. The material was too elastic, however, and it kept resisting his efforts to find a way underneath.

“If we don’t leave now I don’t think we’ll make it,” Harry murmured, pulling away from Draco’s lips and burying his face in the hollow of his throat as he spoke.

Draco, his body being inundated by pleasure, still had the presence of mind to pull back. “Then let’s go,” he said, stepping out of the shelter of Harry’s arms. “We’re in peril of being late as it is.”

“What time does it start?” Harry asked, trying to resist the urge to haul Draco back to him.

“Seven.”

“So we should be back by eight, right?” he said, feigning innocence.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Unlikely. This is an exclusive fancy dress party. We’ll probably be there for several hours. Why? Have you changed your mind about going?”

“No,” Harry said. “I still want us to go out with you dressed up like that, I just thought that maybe when we got home you could wear it to bed.”

Draco smiled slowly. “Back by eight you say? I think we can manage that. By the way, just who are we going as, anyway?”

“I’m an American baseball player, and you’re my cheerleader.”

Draco frowned. “What in Merlin’s name is a cheerleader, and what do I have to do?”

Harry stepped close once more. “You just have to be enthusiastic about my... prowess,” he said, glancing admiringly at Draco’s shapely legs that the flared skirt showed to great advantage. His pulse quickened at the thought of Draco’s long legs, still clad in those stockings, wrapped around him as he fucked him later...

“Your _prowess_?” At Harry’s nod, he chuckled. “Well, as soon as we get home, I’ll show you how enthusiastic I can really be.”

That said, Draco led the way to the Floo, shaking his hips seductively as he went.

Harry swallowed hard. Maybe he hadn’t thought this through all the way. He was going to have a hard time concealing his erection in this outfit.

~  



End file.
